


Falling for you like the sun

by MatryoshkaRoderich



Series: I’m asexual buuuut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, First Time, Frottage, Gift Fic, Glove Kink, Gratuitous use of google tanslate, It’s mentioned, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Random bullshit go, but it’s in French, gratuitous use of French, vampire anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatryoshkaRoderich/pseuds/MatryoshkaRoderich
Summary: Sinclair really wants to do things to his boyfriend, but that would be wholly inappropriate.Or jasper’s attempt at calming his boyfriend’s nerves about being in a relationship.
Relationships: Adrian Icarus Sinclair/Jasper Evan Crow, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: I’m asexual buuuut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146899
Kudos: 4





	Falling for you like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for the creator of Jasper, with two characters we use to role play together because neither of us can role play smut.  
> #NoShame

Adrian Icarus Sinclair, it’s a fitting name, he picked it out himself after all! After hours of research he landed on Adrian Icarus, of course he kept his last name the same because it just fit him perfectly. And that’s what Sinclair is, perfect. Everything about him must be _perfect._ Only others have the luxury of being anything but. The fact that when his crush said the name Adrian he had to suppress a gasp only goes to prove how perfect the name is. However once it was revealed that the feeling was mutual, was when Sinclair had imperfect thoughts.

There’s nothing wrong with having sexual thoughts, there’s nothing wrong with being sexually attracted to an adult, however deep down Sinclair can’t help but feel like it’s inappropriate for him to feel this way towards Jasper _this quickly._ After all Sinclair did grow up in the late 1700’s, there’s a whole courting thing he has to go through to officially woo Jasper and sexual desire should come later. It’s fine if Jasper disagrees, it’s fine if Jasper desires something already, but for Sinclair his own desires feel like a blemish on his soul. Provided he even still has one that’s unblemished at this point.

Currently though, those are all just distant worries. They don’t mean anything if he doesn’t act on them, the fact he has to restrain himself means nothing. Right now he needs to focus on his job. He is a butler, not just any butler _The Butler,_ the one who serves the Queen of Vampires, and he cannot afford to be anything but perfect when serving her. He’s memorized etiquette from around the world just to be prepared for any situation. Need fashion advice? Sinclair. Wine pairings? Sinclair. Which utensil to use first? Sinclair (“ and it’s so easy, this is where you start and you just work your way in.”) Proper greetings? Sinclair. It’s a difficult job, but someone has to do it and it might as well be someone as perfect as Sinclair. Stress be damned, stress is a luxury for other people.

Of course, once he’s done with his job his mind begins to wander. What does his boyfriend’s hair smell like? What does his skin feel like? What does he taste like?

Oh no. That’s a very bad thought, he really needs to eat. Vampires always seem to desire the blood of those they’ve fallen for and while biting an immortal or another vampire comes with very few downsides, biting a human could prove to be deadly. Even if Sinclair desperately wants to leave a mark on Jasper’s neck- no no. He needs to go eat now, right now.  
  


* * *

Jasper is, shockingly, the child of a mobster. You wouldn’t guess from his over all appearance and YouTube persona, dyed purple hair along side a friendly and warm personality, plus he runs a family friendly channel dedicated to education! No one in their right mind would expect this skinny man to be the second in command of a crime family. Regardless, that’s not how he likes to define himself. After all, a lot of organized crime came from a desire to protect communities or go against unfair laws, he’s not a bad person. He’s never killed anyone, he was just born into his role. He’d rather been seen as a friendly person dedicated to educating people in a fun way. Of course what he finds interesting sometimes bothers others, like how tarantula’s mate. Sinclair seemed fascinated though when he started info dumping about it, Sinclair always seemed to be interested in whatever jasper had to say or even just spending time with Jasper. Of course there was that awkward incident when both of them were so worried that the other hated them that they locked themselves in their own respective rooms, but that’s behind them now! Now they are dating like normal people! Yes! Sort of.

Jasper worries about a lot of things with their relationship. First of all Jasper hasn’t had the best relationships in his past, navigating the issues that have sprouted from this makes connecting with Sinclair a little difficult, it’s only compounded by the fact that Sinclair seems to have odd reactions to any affection. He claims that he’s fine with it, but falling of the ceiling speaks volumes otherwise. The second issue has sprouted from that little incident as well, after speaking it came to light that Sinclair isn’t upset at the affection, it’s that he is restraining himself for the sake of Jasper.

At the time jasper was happy that they managed to talk about their issues and then cuddle it out, in fact Sinclair even stayed the night! The fact that jasper woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night to see a vampire hanging from his ceiling was a bit of a downer, but that’s besides the point. After that night, jasper went on a week long trip and after coming back it’s like everything returned to square one. Sinclair seems tentative and restrained around him, which only just makes him worried about the way their relationship is going, honesty would be much healthier, but how in the world does one get a Victorian vampire to talk about his feelings? He’ll just have to figure something out tonight since Sinclair has unofficially moved into jasper’s temporary hotel room.

* * *

Sinclair unlocks the door to the hotel room and steps in, it’s late enough he doubts that jasper is still awake, but he’s taken it upon himself to cook meals for jasper and- and he’s awake sitting on the couch facing away from the door. Sinclair takes a moment to admire jasper’s hair, he adores the bright hair colors people have now and he’s not ashamed to admit that that was originally what drew him to jasper in the first place. Once he catches himself getting lost in his thoughts he clears his throat speaking in a voice that is surprisingly deep for his delegate features “Good evening, what are you still doing up? It’s a bit late, even for you.”

Jasper yawns and stretches “ I was waiting up for you, you’ve been coming over every night lately so I was worried when you didn’t show up.”

” Ah, I was... getting a bite to eat,” he grins at his own bad joke “ sorry to worry you, darling.” He snaps his mouth shut at the last word. Gah! A pet name! That’s much too forward.

” Actually I also wanted to talk with you about something important,” jasper looks over the couch at Sinclair “ do you wanna sit down?”

The fresh blood in Sinclair’s veins runs cold as he makes his way to the couch, this is not an ideal situation. Obviously he’s been too clingy or too forward or or too-

“ I’m worried that you’re restraining yourself around me too much,” Jasper says earnestly “I won’t make you talk about it if you don’t want to, but I just want you to know that if you do or say something I don’t like I’m a capable adult who can say no or stop.”

Sinclair furrows his brow “ I-“ he needs a second to choose his next words carefully. Perfectly. “ I... don’t want you to be... bothered by anything I want-“

” You stop that,” Jasper lightly pats Sinclair’s knee “ I promise I’m not bothered and wanting and giving us all an important part of a relationship.”

” Thats... not entirely what I mean. What if what I want isn’t exactly proper...”

” If I didn’t like it I’d just tell you to stop, you’d listen, right?” Jasper asks, not really meaning to imply anything.

Sinclair however seems to be worried that he was “ Of course! I would stop immediately!”

Jasper smiles “ See? I’m not worried or bothered.”

Sinclair suddenly leans forward “ But what if I wanted to kiss you without asking for permission each time?”

” That’s fine.”

He leans forward more, nuzzling into Jasper’s neck, using a gloved hand to angle his head a little better “ What if I want to kiss you here?”

Jasper is slowly starting to understand what Sinclair meant by wanting certain things that were ‘improper’ but at this point he can’t bring himself to speak so he just nods.

Sinclair adjusts his hand to still hold Jasper’s head but also to touch a vein in his neck like he’s checking for a pulse “ what if I told you I can tell your heart beat is getting faster?” He leaves a light kiss on the other side of Jasper’s neck before moving down to his collar bone and leaving another kiss “ and that it’s getting even faster.” It’s no longer a question, it’s a statement. He moves both his hands to the hem of Jasper’s shirt and slowly starts to slide his fingers under it “ And what would you think if I told you that I fantasize about how your skin feels under my hands.” as he says that he slides his hands further up and around to Jasper’s back, causing him to gasp and flinch forward, further into Sinclair. The vampire pauses for a moment to see if Jasper says anything, but when all he gets is Jasper clinging onto him, he continues to trace up and down his spine.

Jasper’s head practically blank now, this was supposed to be just a talk about feelings, but now Sinclair is tracing designs on his back and peppering his neck with kisses and why is he still wearing gloves andwhyisitkindofhot- he almost didn’t even notice when Sinclair almost _bit_ him, but settled for a small nip. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, but he couldn’t stop a small gasp from escaping and his fingers from curling a little tighter into Sinclair’s shirt.

” What if I wanted to take this off?” Sinclair only stopped peppering Jasper with kisses long enough to ask that question and to start tugging off Jasper’s shirt. Jasper took it off without even questioning it, Sinclair tried and failed to stifle a groan. He’s been dreaming of Jasper like this and now that he’s finally seeing it something inside him snaps. He looks down at him, a dark expression on his face, he looks hungry “What if I want to devour you?”

Jasper still unable to form words just nods. This man who, according to jasper, is like a sculpture from the gods had been lusting after him. How can any normal person comprehend that? Jasper felt like an average person and yet he still caught the eye of the prettiest man he’s ever seen. He must have done something good in a past life. However Sinclair seems unhappy with just that response and moves a hand to Jasper’s chin, holding it up.

” I need a yes or no, beau.” Sinclair is barely holding himself back, but this is important to him. He teases Jasper’s bottom lip with a leather clad thumb while waiting for a response.

”Please. Please do whatever you want with me, Adrian.”

Sinclair almost dies right there, he was lucky the first time Jasper said his name that it had been a while since he had last eaten. No blood means no accidental erections, but unluckily for him tonight he just ate and now his pants are starting to feel very tight. He fails to suppress another moan, this time accompanied by a slight shiver. As soon as he regains enough sense of mind to do anything he slides two gloves fingers into Jasper’s mouth “Suck.” It’s a simple command, but the look on Jasper’s face is purely pornographic. With his free hand Sinclair works on unbuttoning his own shirt and both of their pants. Once that’s done he removes his fingers and starts to undress himself, Jasper catching on quickly removes his remaining clothes. The last thing to come off his Sinclair’s hair tie, letting loose flowing raven locks.

By this point both parties are completely hard, Jasper’s is already starting to weep slightly. That’s when Sinclair slowly licks up the fingers jasper was sucking on and- oh my god are all vampire tongues that long- and oh god it’s prehensile. Jasper almost cums right then and there, but he holds back just barely. He’s pretty sure tonight is going to kill him.

The small noises that Jasper is making is driving Sinclair wild, but he at least maintains enough composure to not lose it completely. Tonight, at least, he wants to be face to face with Jasper coupled with being unwilling to separate long enough to get any actual lube, he settles with just making sure his hand has enough saliva to suffice. Once he’s done licking his gloved hand he leans forward again to shower Jasper’s neck and chest with affection while bringing their dicks together and slowly pumping. The sounds coming from his throat alongside Jasper’s moans are positively sinful, but his already low amount of self control left is finally depleted when Jasper lets out a particularly loud moan. He starts to move his hand faster, paying careful attention to Jasper’s head and slit with each pump. Sinclair can feel his mind begin to wander once again, telling him to bite Jasper. Leave a mark, let everyone know that he’s yours, it would feel so good- once he snaps back to reality he finds that he’s been moaning into Jasper’s ear with each pump “ Vous êtes si beau, tellement bon, tellement jolie, Dieu tu es si bon, j'aime tes gémissements, je t'ai tellement voulu, tu vas si bien, tu baises si bien, je ne peux pas croire que tu es vierge, je suis très chanceux.” He can’t seem to find it within himself to even care that he’s been speaking French. After a few more strokes he climbs off of Jasper and settles between his knees, licking a strips up his thigh.

Jasper must be dead, there’s no other explanation. He died and went to heaven and heaven has an Angel that wants to give him a blow job while speaking French. There’s no way he’s still alive.

Sinclair snakes his way up to Jasper’s dick, leaving kisses and love bites all the way. Once he reaches his goal, he licks up the shaft, wrapping his tongue around like it’s nothing. Suddenly Jasper’s hands find a way into his hair and he can’t seem to mind. He licks the head of Jasper’s cock, lavishing the slit in particular before slowly sinking onto it. Sucking at the head first then moving down, bobbing up and down, he grips one of Jasper’s thighs tight enough it’ll likely bruise and he uses his other hand to cradle and stroke Jasper’s balls. Once Jasper seems to have lost enough self control to start fucking up into Sinclair’s mouth, he removes his hands and starts jerking himself off imagining his hand is Jasper. Anywhere on Jasper. Oh god he wants so badly to bend him over and fuck him into next week while biting into the back of his neck, but for now this is more than enough. Jasper’s thrusts start to get more frantic and sporadic, he’s getting close, after a few more thrusts he tries to push Sinclair off, but instead of letting go, Sinclair doubles down and starts to move his head faster, once Jasper’s Thighs start to clench and his moaning peaks Sinclair bobs down, deep throating Jasper’s dick. He swallows every last drop of Jasper’s cum, the taste and thrill of it sending him over his own edge, spilling against his own stomach and thighs. He licks up Jasper’s deflating cock to make sure he go everything, with Jasper whining the whole time from over stimulation. Once they both have their breath caught, he doesn’t say anything as he picks up Jasper and carries him to the bathroom to clean up.

Jasper is still seeing stars when Sinclair starts to clean him up gently. He takes a few breaths to try and steady himself “ I thought you were going to devour me as in bite, not that.” He lets out a small chuckle. Sinclair just grins and leans forward, showing off his fangs “ oh we still have all night, darling, and vampires don’t have a refractory period.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires are horny on main go figure.


End file.
